The present invention relates generally to wireless chargers, and, more particularly, to method and system for updating firmware in a wireless charger.
Technological advancements have led to emergence and evolution of various portable electronic devices (hereinafter referred to as “portable devices”), such as smartphones, tablets, cameras, laptops, handheld gaming consoles, etc. These portable devices are usually powered by batteries or similar energy storage devices that are rechargeable. It is typical to use adapters with charging cables to charge or recharge such portable devices. More recently, wireless charging systems have become popular as a means for charging these devices, as they eliminate the need of cables and offer a hassle-free charging method.
Generally, a wireless charging system includes a wireless power transmitter as part of a wireless charger and a wireless power receiver integrated in the portable device. The wireless power transmitter includes a transmitter coil and the wireless power receiver includes a receiver coil. The wireless power transmitter transmits a power signal to the wireless power receiver by way of inductive coupling between the transmitter and receiver coils. The wireless power receiver receives the power signal, which charges the battery.
The power transmitter and receiver communicate with each other by modulating the power signal based on various standards, such as the Qi standard developed by the Wireless Power Consortium and the AirFuel Resonant standard developed by the AirFuel Alliance. The interaction between the wireless power transmitter and receiver is dictated by a protocol specified by one of these standards.
The wireless charging systems usually operate based on a firmware file that meets the requirement of the protocol. The firmware file is pre-programmed in memories of the wireless charger and the portable device. This firmware file occasionally needs to be updated to correct bugs or add new features. Portable devices typically have internet connectivity and thus receive firmware updates over the internet. However, the wireless chargers do not have such internet connectivity and hence cannot receive firmware updates over the internet.
A conventional method to update a firmware file of a wireless charger includes dissembling the wireless charger and then reprogramming the memory with the latest firmware file. However, most wireless chargers are difficult for a user to dissemble and hence professional assistance is required for dissembling and reprogramming. Therefore, manufacturers of wireless chargers may have to recall the wireless chargers for reprogramming, which is costly and inconvenient, especially when there are many devices to be reprogrammed.
The aforementioned problem is solvable by including an additional communication port, such as universal asynchronous receiver-transmitter (UART), within the wireless charger so that it can receive the latest firmware files. However, the inclusion of a communication port increases the cost and size of wireless charger.
In therefore would be advantageous to have a method and a system for updating the firmware of a wireless charger in a cost efficient and timely manner, yet does not require either disassembly or a costly communication port.